sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 refers, collectively, to the 13 episodes which comprise the seventh, and final, season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making its debut on Tuesday, September 9, 2014 to a total viewership of 6.20 million viewers, the season makes its appearance with the episode, . Viewership fluctuated as new episodes aired on subsequent Tuesdays, airing over a duration of an 92 day period. The series' final season came to an end on Tuesday, December 9, 2014, airing to a viewership of 6.40 million viewers, with its finale episode, . Episodes Cast Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller (13/13 episodes) *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow (13/13 episodes) *Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson (9/13 episodes) *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (13/13 episodes) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager (13/13 episodes) *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case (13/13 episodes) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (13/13 episodes) *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (12/13 episodes) *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom (12/13 episodes) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (12/13 episodes) Starring *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla (13/13 episodes) Special Guest Cast *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry (11/13 episodes) *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin (4/13 episodes) *Courtney Love as Ms. Harrison (4/13 episodes) *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky (4/13 episodes) *Walton Goggins as Venus Van Dam (3/13 episodes) *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson (2/13 episodes) *Michael Chiklis as Milo (2/13 episodes) *Robert Patrick as Les Packer ("Red Rose" episode) Recurring Cast *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn (13/13) *Hayley McFarland as Brooke Putner (9/13) *Mo McRae as Tyler Yost (9/13) *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein (9/13) *Jacob Vargas as Allesandro Montez (9/13) *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos (7/13) *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston (6/13) *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez (6/13) *Marilyn Manson as Ron Tully (6/13) *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross (5/13) *Ron Yuan as Ryu Tom (5/13) *April Grace as Loutreesha Haddem (5/13) *Arjay Smith as Grant McQueen (5/13) *Billy Brown as August Marks (4/13) *Mathew St. Patrick as Moses Cartwright (4/13) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Sticky (3/13) *Scott Anderson as Connor Malone (3/13) *Michael Shamus Wiles as Jury White (3/13) *Brad Carter as Leland Gruen (3/13) *Tony Curran as Gaines (3/13) *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco (2/13) *Douglas Bennett as Orlin West (2/13) *Kim Dickens as Colette Jane (2/13) *Inbar Lavi as Winsome (2/13) *Bob McCracken as Brendan Roarke (2/13) *Jason Barry as Declan (2/13) Deaths *Jonathan Haddem - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. ("Black Widower") *Chris Dun - Stabbed in the head by Jax Teller. ("Black Widower") *Gib O'Leary - Shot in the head by Bobby Munson. ("Toil and Till") *Renny - Shot in the chest by Chibs Telford. ("Toil and Till") *Chester Kray - Shot in the back by Jax Teller. ("Playing with Monsters") *Cane - Shot in the head by one of Leland's men. ("Poor Little Lambs") *Orlin West - Killed off screen by members of the Lin Triad. ("Poor Little Lambs") *Colette Jane - Killed off screen by members of the Lin Triad. ("Poor Little Lambs") *Kiki - Killed off screen by members of the Lin Triad. ("Poor Little Lambs") *Desmond Harnigan - Shot in the head by Charles Barosky. ("Some Strange Eruption") *Dulain - Shot in the head by T.O. Cross. ("Smoke 'em if You Got 'em") *Adam Greenblatt - Impaled on a piece of glass by Jax Teller. ("Greensleeves") *Jury White - Shot in the face by Jax Teller. ("The Separation of Crows") *Bobby Munson - Shot in the head by August Marks. ("What a Piece of Work is Man") *Scoot - Shot in the chest numerous times by Tig Trager. ("Faith and Despondency") *Leland Gruen - Shot in the chest by Wayne Unser. ("Faith and Despondency") *Moses Cartwright - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. ("Faith and Despondency") *Henry Lin - Stabbed in the throat several times by Juice Ortiz. ("Suits of Woe") *Juice Ortiz - Stabbed in the neck multiple times by Ron Tully. ("Red Rose") *Wayne Unser - Shot in the chest by Jax Teller. ("Red Rose") *Gemma Teller Morrow - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. ("Red Rose") *Declan - Shot in the head by Chibs Telford. ("Papa's Goods") *Brendan Roarke - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. ("Papa's Goods") *Charles Barosky - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. ("Papa's Goods") *August Marks - Shot multiple times in the chest by Jax Teller. ("Papa's Goods") *Jax Teller - Intentionally crashed his bike into Milo's truck. ("Papa's Goods") *Numerous unnamed citizens - Shot by SAMCRO or the Lin Triad. *Numerous unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot by SAMCRO. *Numerous unnamed One-Niners - Shot by SAMCRO or the Mayans. *Numerous unnamed members of Dulain's crew - Shot by SAMCRO & the Mayans. *At least 3 Aryans - Shot by members of Marks Incorporated or Jax Teller. *Numerous unnamed members of Marks Incorporated - Shot by SAMCRO or Otis & his crew. Trivia *This is the first and only season not to feature any prospects (apart from when SAMCRO invite the first black member - who has the prospect jacket on but they decide NOT to make him a prospect and have him as a full member). * This is the first season in which five main charcters die: Bobby ("What a Piece of Work is Man"), Juice, Wayne and Gemma ("Red Rose") and finally Jax ("Papa's Goods"). * This is the first season in which Maggie Siff (Tara) and Ron Perlman (Clay) do not appear in any episodes, due to their character's deaths in the previous season. Trailers Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Season 7